


【米英】雪后／After the Snow

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [37]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英－亚麻金色的头发和格子图案的披肩在冷色调的雪里很是扎眼，却又有种异常协调的安静，仿佛旁边松树上的雪花落在那发丝上的声响也听得见。美国低下头俯视英国，说：「会冻伤的哦。」英国把身体蜷起一些，下巴仰起：「也许这场大雪正好可以把我冰封起来呢。」眼睛里带点挑衅的光。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 8





	【米英】雪后／After the Snow

最后一铲下去，美国才终于把别墅门口那几乎及膝盖高的积雪清理得差不多，腾出一条不算完全平整但至少通行无碍的路来。

尽管体力和臂力是他引以为傲的强项，但用电动除雪机配合铁铲来处理华盛顿这场久违的大雪后现场，依然让他的额头冒出一层明显的汗，跟户外绵延不绝的冷空气一对碰，冷热交杂并不舒服。

「呼……」

美国青年直起腰，摘下皮手套，用手心抹了把额头蹭在羽绒服上，隔着窗户往起居室看了一眼。

纤瘦的英国青年正披着格子披肩、双手握着马克杯靠在窗台旁，表情平静地注视着刚结束劳动的美国人，看那神态估计完整观摩了他除雪的过程。

美国人看着英国人宝石一样的绿眼睛，觉得那略显淡漠又漂亮的模样像姿态慵懒的猫咪。他这么想着朝英国咧起嘴笑，眼神交接的那一刻英国人立刻撇撇嘴，转身远离了窗台。

美国正觉得这反应莫名其妙，别墅的木门「喀哒」一声推开来。

英国人从里面探出头，皱了皱眉，边朝美国人迈开脚步边抖着肩膀，瘦削的身躯在被冰雪覆盖的建筑物前像摇摆的树枝。

－

「你该穿上羽绒服再出来。」美国把铲子扔到旁边，摘下脖子上的深蓝色围巾扣到英国的脑袋和脖颈上，接着紧紧绕了一圈。

那围巾还是英国在圣诞节时送给他的礼物。十五年前？十七年前？已经想不起具体是哪一年了。他干脆不去回忆，反正围巾厚实耐用，而他们在一起的年份比这围巾久远太多。

英国人把半张脸埋进围巾里哈了口气，白色气雾在空气里清晰可见：「你不也很怕冷吗，结果一大早就跑到外面来。」嘴上这么说，倒是没有把围巾还给他的意思。

「总得有人清理积雪嘛。」美国说，「我可没指望瘦弱又没体力的你来干这活。」

英国翻了个显而易见的白眼，在被铲成堆的雪包围的阶梯前坐下，盯着那厚厚的雪堆不再作声。美国瞇起眼睛往前走几步，一屁股坐到英国人身旁。

他并不清楚英国正在想些什么，也向来不怎么在意这种细节，只是伸手去摸英国人的耳朵，又顺着对方脸颊的线条探进那被围巾遮盖住的小巧下巴：「不回屋吗？」

英国懒懒地蹭了他的手一下，肌肤的触觉细腻且略显冰凉，紧接着英国青年就身躯一歪，直接倒进了那积雪堆里，伴随着「啪唰」的声响。

亚麻金色的头发和格子图案的披肩在冷色调的雪里很是扎眼，却又有种异常协调的安静，仿佛旁边松树上的雪花落在那发丝上的声响也听得见。

美国低下头俯视英国，说：「会冻伤的哦。」

英国把身体蜷起一些，下巴仰起：「也许这场大雪正好可以把我冰封起来呢。」眼睛里带点挑衅的光。

美国就笑起来，心想几百上千年的战争都没摧毁你，上一场世界大战后的衰弱和萧条最终也只是让你陷入休眠没过多久便再次醒来……北纬地区的一场大雪怎么可能把你冰封起来。

当然脑速飞快的他也设想了下如同几十年前那样陷入休眠的英国人被透明如水晶的冰雪封印的场景，若是配上他偶尔会穿的那身煞有其事的猩红色皇家礼服的话，倒是有种异常深刻的美感——就像在轰轰烈烈的战斗结束后耗尽体力倒下的睡美人——美国人自知这个比喻不仅有点白烂甚至会被英国人嘲笑为缺乏文艺细胞，也就没说出口。

——刷刷刷。

两道小身影从敞着的别墅木门缝里一前一后地窜出来，然后飞快地钻进了雪地上英国青年的怀里。

英国人把两只小生物包裹进他的臂弯里，抿着嘴角笑了起来，方才还闪烁昂扬的眼睛此时温柔得像两汪湖水。

他用手指摩挲着两团主动凑过来的热源，那是美国和他养在华盛顿这栋别墅里的宠物，一只壮硕的白毛蓝眼布偶猫，另一只杂色的绿眼小折耳猫。至今没有正式的名字，他们就随口乱叫，诸如「白色甜甜圈」、「小毛团」之类，偶尔还会刻意混淆视听般地用上彼此的人类名字，然后在喊出「阿尔夫」和「亚蒂」这样的昵称时相视一笑。

美国站起身，弯下腰注视着蜷缩在雪地里仿佛全然不惧寒冷的一人两猫：「真不公平啊，我勤劳地给它们准备伙食和清理雪堆，它们倒是更亲近你。」

「嗯？大概因为我比你更有爱心也更有吸引力吧，」英国人眨了眨眼睛，嘴角抿起狡黠的弧度，「小动物可是很灵敏的。」

「哈哈，」美国人大笑着蹲下身，把身躯陷入雪地的英国青年和他怀里的两只猫一并挖出来拢在臂弯里，接着站起身往屋里走，尽管动作幅度颇大但看上去并不费力，「那也证明我眼光很好。」

「呵——自吹自擂。」英国人在身体悬空时「哼」了一声，小腿晃动起来。

美国青年顺势低头吻了对方光洁的额头，两只猫在美国人的臂力支撑和英国人的怀抱里动来动去，颇惬意地发出呼噜声响。

美国用脚把别墅门掀开，进屋后再用脚带上，说：「先给它们弄点吃的，然后我们泡个热水澡——再做点暖身运动。」

英国人瞪了他一眼，又伸手捏了把他的脸颊，大概是觉得有点凉，又放轻力度摩擦了几下才扔下一句评价：「没正经，厚脸皮。」

「要点劳动后的奖励并不过分吧。」美国一脸无辜。

「我可以给你烤些司康饼当成慰劳品，」英国一本正经地回答，「材料昨晚就准备好了。」

「呃哦——那我该配些特浓黑咖啡来冲淡那股亲切的烤焦味了。」

「闭嘴，笨蛋。」又是一个白眼。

「哈哈。」

－

在走过英国刚才站立的窗台时美国往外看了眼，冰雪折射的光芒在更远的地方形成薄薄的光柱，静谧又美好。

然而那里终究不是他的归处，也不会是英国的归处。美国心不在焉地这么想着。

起居室里温暖的空气很快环绕住他们，两只宠物从英国怀里跳下来蜷到更柔软的沙发垫下。英国人的手臂只空出了几秒，便慢慢地环上了美国人的脖颈。

那苍白的手指尖如往常一样有点凉，但英国人的脸颊和臂膀在衣物和动物的覆盖下仍旧温暖。

美国觉得这样很好，或者说，这样才对。

－

「这场雪真大啊。」年轻国家说。

「你们国家啊……每次迎接新一年的雪都很有气势。」年长国家认真地回答。那声音从他的怀里自下而上传来像蒙着层毛绒布，平静又温柔。

美国就又扬起嘴角笑起来。

他觉得自己此刻像圈住一怀抱的魔法宝物，看上去泛着翡翠绿的冷色光，却散发着奇异的温暖，亲切的，熟悉的，让人眷恋的宝物。

－

美国向来不喜欢冬天。

即便在搬进供暖便利的别墅后也不喜欢，那是他从几百年前披着野牛皮做的御寒披风、骑马踩过枯木跨越特拉华河时就不喜欢的季节，回忆里多是刺骨的风和河水。

而今年无疑是个再次创下低温记录的冬季。

不过管它呢。他早就不觉得冷了。

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 跨越特拉华河(Cross the Delaware)是美国独立战争中第一次对英军发起的奇袭，发生在1776年12月25-26日圣诞节期间。


End file.
